


the paths we take

by astrobandit



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobandit/pseuds/astrobandit
Summary: A meeting between two Bosses.





	the paths we take

**Author's Note:**

> so vento aureo is my fave part for a number of reasons, and one of these reasons is that I can cross it over with khr, my old love.  
> just... uh, pretend stone ocean ending didn't happen... (yet????)

“He’s here, Tenth…”

Hearing Gokudera’s announcement, Tsuna let out a breath, steeling himself for whatever would result from this meeting. “Thank you, Gokudera. Send him in.”

In his short reign as the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family, Tsuna had met his fair share of other Families’ heads. Most of them made no attempts to conceal their disapproval of the direction he intended to take the Vongola to, a reality that didn’t surprise him. He knew his path was difficult, knew the consequences of destroying the heritage he was handed to. The power the Vongola Family wielded was both his biggest obstacle and burden.

Still, despite that formidable power, it paled in comparison to that held by Passione. The Vongola reigned over Italy, while the entirety of _Europe_ was Passione’s playground.

Maybe it was a miracle that both forces never crossed paths before. At least, until Tsuna took over and made it his mission to overturn everything the Vongola was known for. Until a few days earlier when he received a call from Passione’s Boss, courteously asking for a chance to meet.

Apprehension and curiosity drove Tsuna to accept, wondering what could Passione’s Boss, this Giorno Giovanna, want from him when their establishments were starkly different?

Tsuna knew of Passione for a while. Reborn cited Giovanna as an example of a young leader heading a powerful Family in one of his many lectures. Only fifteen, and he announced his presence loud and clear in the Mafia world. It had been years since then, and Passione transformed from what it used to be in its beginnings, adding to the strangeness of the whole affair. Tsuna remembered noting the mismatch between those beginnings and Giovanna’s age, the sudden shift following Giovanna’s identity exposure of Passione’s agenda, discarding its drug business despite being its main source of revenue. It had been a note Reborn agreed with as well, sharing the common belief that Giovanna wasn’t actually the original Boss; he either knew him, or challenged him for the position and won.

It didn’t make him any less dangerous, not when he still ruled over Passione to this day undefeated.

Which was why Tsuna, along with his Guardians and allies, had been on full alert ever since Giovanna’s unexpected phone call.

The sound of footsteps pulled him away from his thoughts, lifting his absentminded sights from a flower vase that had been neglected for a couple of days. And as much as Giovanna’s approaching him was a surprise, meeting the man in person was a whole another deal.

A young man, most probably in his late twenties, stood before him, wearing a fashionable dark suit. And despite the blonde hair and blue-green eyes, something about his youthful features didn’t strike him as entirely European. He held himself with a calm sort of confidence, one that spoke of how he didn’t feel threatened despite walking into an unfamiliar territory. “Sawada Tsunayoshi, correct?”

At least his pronunciation of his name was somewhat decent. Tsuna was used to the casual butchery of his name by the Italian tongue. Then again, it wasn’t like _his_ Italian was free from any lingering accent. “And you must be Giorno Giovanna.” Gesturing for him to take a seat, he asked, “Would you like a drink?”

“No,” Giovanna politely answered, taking his seat. “I won’t take much of your time. I merely wanted to confirm something.” Tsuna raised an eyebrow, and Giovanna continued, “You made quite the reputation for yourself in such a short amount of time, and I had to meet the man who dared to shake the foundations of a Family as old as the Vongola.”

Tsuna smiled without mirth. “Believe me, I wasn’t the first choice.” As much as the Ninth agreed with his goals, it was a fact that he wasn’t considered to be an option until the primary candidates died.

“You sound reluctant,” Giovanna observed, and the accuracy of his estimation caught Tsuna off-guard.

“It wasn’t the path I wanted to take,” he admitted. There was no need to hide behind lies. Giovanna must’ve made some background check on him to guess the truth. “But if I had to take it, it would be on my terms.”

“Perhaps that’s exactly what the Vongola needed.” And for the first time since Giovanna arrived, Tsuna caught something _genuine_ in that polite façade of his. He could sense it, that temperament of an unrealized Sky.

“Why are you here?” Tsuna found himself asking, forgoing all the hassle of maintaining a host’s courtesy.

“Like I said, to confirm something.”

“And?”

“I find you rather admirable. Enviable, even…” was Giovanna’s answer. “It would be an honor for Passione to extend an alliance to your Vongola.”

Tsuna was… surprised. It was known that Passione was so powerful it needed no allies. To extend its first alliance to him of all people?

Before he could think on an appropriate answer, Giovanna had beaten him to the punch, getting up to announce, “Unfortunately, I’m on a tight schedule, but I would like to arrange another meeting to discuss our cooperation.”

“Of course,” answered Tsuna, relieved. He needed to hold his own meeting to discuss the matter with his Guardians and confidants.

On his way out, Giovanna paused by the flower vase Tsuna had been staring absently at before he turned to say, “You should take care of your flowers.”

Looking at the vase, Tsuna frowned, confused. He was sure the flowers were noticeably wilted before, and never this vibrant and… alive?

When he turned to look at Giovanna, he found that he was already gone.

Tsuna had the feeling that this was going to be one of many bizarre visits.

**Author's Note:**

> i have this feeling that giorno would've respected tsuna as a person (and a mafia boss) if he met him. so this was born.  
> also a chance to dump more weirdness into poor tsuna's life.


End file.
